


Бестселлер

by Keishiko



Category: GoShogun | Macron 1 (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:12:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keishiko/pseuds/Keishiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Автор популярного бестселлера «Демон войны» Скотт Каттер встречается со своими читателями.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бестселлер

Скотт Каттер изо всех сил старался не показывать, что нервничает. Он взрослый успешный мужчина. Профессионал. Автор бестселлера, три недели подряд удерживавшего первое место в рейтинге Нью-Йорк Таймс.  
Через несколько минут ему предстояла встреча с читателями, и Скотт совершенно не знал, что делать.  
— Готов? — Лейла, агент Скотта, обошла его кругом, приглаживая ему воротничок рубашки.  
Именно она организовала эту встречу в Центральной библиотеке Сиэттла и теперь удовлетворённо следила, чтобы всё шло без сучка без задоринки.  
— Нет! — честно ответил Скотт. — Там полно народа! Что им говорить? Вдруг им не понравится?  
— Говори что угодно, улыбайся и отвечай на вопросы. Побольше шути. И делай вид, что рад каждому из них, — Лейла в последний раз пригладила воротничок и подтолкнула Скотта в спину. — Давай, Каттер. Они тебя любят.  
Скотт вздохнул, покрепче сжал трость, с которой был вынужден не расставаться после автомобильной аварии, и вышел в зал, навстречу ожидающим его читателям.  
Зал взорвался аплодисментами.  
Скотт улыбнулся сверкающей американской улыбкой, поднял руку, дожидаясь, пока шум стихнет.  
— Спасибо, — он прошёл к своему креслу, с трудом закинул ногу на ногу и обвёл взглядом собравшихся людей, стараясь хотя бы на мгновение посмотреть в глаза каждому. — Спасибо. Я рад, что вы все пришли сюда сегодня. Не ожидал, что вас будет так много. Честно говоря, я думал, что все хорошие отзывы в интернете оставляет моя соседка миссис Смит — старушка всегда старается сделать мне приятно.  
Он подождал, пока утихнет смех.  
— Вы наверняка и сами всё знаете, но правила требуют представиться. Итак, я — Скотт Каттер, автор романа «Демон войны». Так что если кто-то ожидал, что здесь состоится встреча со Стивеном Кингом, извините. Я бы и сам на ней с удовольствием поприсутствовал.  
Снова смех.  
— На самом деле, я не знаю, что принято говорить на встречах с читателями. Это моя первая встреча и моя первая книга. Поэтому я решил положиться на вас, — Скотт снова улыбнулся. — Спрашивайте обо всём, что бы вам хотелось узнать, а я постараюсь ответить.

Это оказалось удивительно легко.  
Скотт указывал на поднятые руки, отвечал на вопросы — иногда глупые, вроде «верите ли вы в гороскоп», иногда обескураживающие, вроде «правда ли, что вы списали своих героев с бывших любовников?». Шутил, помня совет Лейлы, но на некоторые вопросы нельзя было ответить шутя, и тогда он говорил искренне, стараясь, чтобы слова шли от самого сердца.  
У него получалось.  
Он видел, как первоначальное любопытство аудитории сменяется горячим восхищением, и понимал, почему многие писатели говорят, что читатели дают им неоценимую поддержку. Он чувствовал эту поддержку сам и был благодарен им всем, даже тем, кто молча стоял и смотрел.  
— Скотт, как вам пришла идея написать роман?  
То ли человек, задавший этот вопрос, хотел смутить Скотта, то ли действительно до сих пор не интересовался подробностями его жизни. Скотт невольно бросил взгляд на прислонённую к креслу трость.  
— Хотел бы я сам это знать. Дело в том, что когда я очнулся после аварии, то обнаружил, что не помню последних нескольких лет своей жизни. Я вернулся домой, не зная, кем я стал и что делал после того, как переехал из Нью-Йорка в Сиэттл. Я даже не помнил, зачем сюда переехал, — Скотт усмехнулся. — И вот, когда я ходил по квартире, пытаясь узнать о себе хоть что-то, я нашёл черновик романа. Я помнил, что всегда мечтал писать, но когда понял, что это мой почерк и мои типичные фразы… — он покачал головой. — Можете представить, в каком я был шоке. Оказывается, моя мечта сбылась, а я этого не помню! Конечно, я сразу же сел за работу, и вот результат, — он обернулся к висящему на стене большому плакату, изображавшему обложку его книги.  
На лицах собравшихся были написаны самые разные эмоции — от восторга до скепсиса. Скотт не винил сомневающихся. Он знал, что многие считают его амнезию ловким пиар-ходом, призванным поднять продажи, и придерживался выбранной агентом стратегии: ничего не доказывать, но мягко стоять на своём. Эта стратегия работала. Даже те читатели, которые во время рассказа Скотта презрительно усмехались, всё-таки не решились высказать свои сомнения вслух.  
— Почему боевые роботы?  
— Потому что они классные! — Скотт показал двумя пальцами «виктори»; зал снова засмеялся.  
— Скотт, ваши герои — двое парней и девушка. Казалось бы, роман неизбежен, но вы почему-то решили обойтись без любовной линии.  
— Да, было бы легко создать любовный треугольник, но мне хотелось показать, что между мужчиной и женщиной может существовать не только сексуальное влечение, но и дружба. Тем не менее, обещаю, что каждый из них однажды найдёт свою любовь.  
Зал оживился.  
— Значит, будет продолжение? — выкрикнул худой очкарик.  
— Конечно.

Потом настал черёд фотосессии.  
Скотт с удовольствием обнимал молоденьких девушек-поклонниц и дам постарше, пожимал руки молодым людям. Когда отсверкали последние вспышки фотоаппаратов, он вернулся в своё кресло, и рядом тут же выстроилась очередь за автографами. Помимо стандартной подписи, Скотт старался придумать для каждого небольшое пожелание или пару тёплых слов лично от себя.  
Последними подошли темноволосый парень и светленькая девушка. Скотт глянул на них и улыбнулся.  
— Нью-Йорк?  
— В смысле? — растерялся парень.  
Скотт спрятал улыбку. Он отлично знал этот тип фанатов, делающих вид, что тщательно подобранные костюмы и причёски — всего лишь их привычный облик, «случайно» совпавший с обликом любимых героев. А эта парочка очень удачно скопировала костюмы из сцены приключений героев в Нью-Йорке. Да и внешность у них была подходящая, хотя девушке наверняка пришлось перекрасить волосы.  
— Как вас зовут? — спросил Скотт, открывая титульный лист новенькой книги.  
— Джей. Джей и… Кэтрин.  
Ну конечно, и имена у них с героями книги совпадают тоже «случайно». Святая простота. Скотт размашисто написал: «Джею и Кэтрин, самой прекрасной паре вечера», — и протянул книгу поклонникам.  
Но те не спешили уходить.  
— Мистер Каттер, можно задать вам вопрос? — девушка слегка нервничала, но Скотт её прекрасно понимал. Не каждый день встречаешься лицом к лицу с автором любимой книги. — Вам никогда не казалось, что всё это было на самом деле? Всё, о чём вы написали?  
Скотт от души рассмеялся.  
— Боевые роботы и корпорация зла, стремящаяся захватить мир? Да ну, бросьте! Я скорее поверю в пришельцев из «Секретных материалов».  
— Вы сами написали, что база «Небесный гром» — это секретная разработка, а корпорация ГРИП прячется за спины своих ставленников-марионеток.  
— Ну да, чтобы создать эффект реальности. Знаете, я сам был бы счастлив, если бы мне выпал шанс защищать мир, да ещё управляя при этом гигантским боевым роботом, но увы, — Скотт пожал плечами и нашарил трость.  
— Но если бы вы…  
— Хватит, — спутник девушки положил руку ей на плечо. — Кажется, мы и так уже задержали мистера Каттера, Кэт…рин. Спасибо, что уделили нам время, сэр. Было очень приятно вас увидеть.  
Он крепко пожал Скотту руку, а девушка приподнялась на цыпочки и поцеловала в щёку. Пахло от неё приятно и удивительно знакомо. Наверное, какой-нибудь модный аромат этого сезона.

Уже выходя из библиотеки, Скотт вновь наткнулся на ту же парочку фанатов. Он хотел было вернуться и выйти через чёрный ход, но парень с девушкой были поглощены разговором, не смотрели по сторонам, и Скотт решил, что есть шанс пройти незамеченным.  
Когда он, опираясь на трость, спускался по лестнице, до него донёсся обрывок разговора:  
— …совсем не помнит, — с горечью говорила девушка. — Зря мы не рассказали ему всё ещё тогда.  
— Зачем? С такими травмами он всё равно не смог бы летать. Да и не на чем — вспомни, мы собрали едва ли половину обломков, остальное сгорело.  
— Зато он знал бы правду!  
— Он бы чувствовал себя бесполезным и страдал. Ты этого хочешь? Сейчас у него есть любимое дело, он счастлив. Давай оставим его в покое. Он это заслужил.  
— Но я по нему скучаю, — прошептала девушка.  
Парень обнял её.  
— Я тоже, Кэти. Я тоже.  
Всё-таки Кэти. Так он и знал. Постеснялись сказать, что выбрали себе ники в честь любимых героев.  
Скотт покачал головой, улыбаясь, и зашагал по улице. Фанаты. Какие они всё-таки забавные.


End file.
